I Didn't Get to Say Goodbye
by purplepeace
Summary: She unlocked the door and slowly turned the knob, opening it before jumping back and swinging the umbrella at the unknown person. "Ahh! Geez Brie, are you trying to kill me?"


**I Didn't Get to Say Goodbye**

Gabriella sighed as she looked up at the clock above the blackboard in her class. She was in AP chemistry and sat at the back of the class with no one from the gang with her. Taylor was the only one who had AP chemistry with her but wasn't at school that day since she had a bad cold. It was last period and she was exhausted from having P.E fifth period. She was never good at it and had ended up with a bump on her head at the end of the class. Luckily Troy had been in the same class and straight away took her to the nurse, continuously asking her if she was okay. She silently giggled at the memory or her boyfriends concern, he was just adorable.

"Miss Montez, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention instead of daydreaming for the last five minutes of the class," her teacher miss Lance said, giving her a hard glare.

Gabriella blushed and cleared her throat as she heard a few snickers coming from her classmates. She looked up at the board but wasn't actually paying attention to what was on it. All she could think about was Troy. She wondered how she, Gabriella Montez, the 'freaky math girl' ended up with Troy Bolton, East highs king. He was gorgeous, athletic, and popular. All the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be his friend, yet he somehow ended up with her. She didn't see what he saw in her, she was geeky, not as skinny as the cheerleaders, not as pretty and she could go on for hours about her flaws. But that was the thing about Troy. He didn't care if you weren't pretty or popular; it was what was on the inside that he cared about. Gabriella smiled softly at the thought of her boyfriend not being your typical jock that bullied kids and the sweetest person she had ever met.

Gabriella looked up at the clock. It was 3:59. Just forty-five seconds and the bell would ring, signaling home time after a looong week of school. _Come on, just forty-five seconds!_She thought. Looking outside the window on her right, she saw that the weather had become worse. The sky that had been a little cloudy with a light layer of grey, had now turned dark grey and she could no longer see the sun since clouds had covered nearly every bit of the sky. There was going to be a storm soon. She hated storms, especially when there was one while she was home alone (since her mum was out of Albuquerque on business and would come back home after the weekend).

Gabriella looked back at clock. Just ten more seconds. _Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two ._The bell finally rang after that torturous fifty minute lesson and students rushed out of classes not listening to teachers who were complaining about not finishing what they were going to say.

Gabriella had rushed out of her class and quickly put her books back in her locker. She waited there for Troy who usually met her there after school every day. Three minutes had gone by and there was still no sign of Troy. She frowned and walked down the halls that lead to the gym. She looked around but still saw no Troy. Walking into the boys locker rooms she called out, "Troy, are you there?"

No answer.

Where on earth was he? He was supposed to meet her at her locker five minutes ago. Gabriella continued looking for her boyfriend for another five minutes before checking her watch. She gasped when she read the time, 3:13. _Crap, I have to go or I'll miss the bus._She ran outside and sprinted to the bus that was just about to leave. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was even holding in and walked to an empty seat at the back of the bus still confused about why Troy didn't meet her at her locker_. He must have gone home early with his dad because of the weather,_She thought before leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes.

Half an hour later, Gabriella ran to the steps of her house and quickly shoved her key into the key hole. The door opened with a creaking sound and Gabriella walked into the house, dropping her bag next to the door. She walked up the stairs to her room and changed into an East high sweatshirt that belonged to Troy (he probably had forgotten it there) and grey sweatpants. Walking down to the kitchen, she made herself hot chocolate and went to the lounge room where she curled up on the couch and sipped her drink. She walked to the window and looked outside where it was pouring with rain. The sky had become even darker and was now almost black.

Gabriella jumped when she heard thunder rumble up in the sky. She then heard a knock on the front door. She stood frozen in her spot, terrified. The thunder had her shaken up and the knock on the door just made it worse. What if it was a serial killer that wanted to kill her? She'd never be able to see Troy, her friends or her mom ever again. Gabriella considered quickly writing a note to her friends and family telling them she loved them before being slowly and painfully killed but decided against it. The knocks on the door were getting louder and more hurried and she could hear muffled sounds behind the door.

Someone was yelling bloody murder.

She picked up the closest thing to her that could be used as a weapon- which turned out to be an umbrella, and slowly walked to the front door. She unlocked the door and slowly turned the knob and opening it before jumping back and swinging the umbrella at the unknown person.

"Ahh! Geez Brie, are you trying to kill me?"

Gabriella dropped her umbrella in shock and stepped in front of the door, "T-Troy? What are you doing here?"

Troy grinned at her, completely drenched from running all the way from school to her house in the rain. "I didn't get to say goodbye to you."


End file.
